La pragmática historia de una noche lógica sobre un engaño
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Las sombras del tiempo no desaparecen, el mentir era su mayor especialidad... y aun así los considera a todos unos estúpidos e inútiles sin remedio mientras se lamenta el pasado que nunca la dejara.


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawler no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes usados o mencionados en esta historia, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores. La trama de esta historia ha sido influenciada por las canciones: "The Pragmatic Realist", "Yobanashi Deceive" y "Lost Time Memory", derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Este fic participa del fandom "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" en el Reto: "Canciones inspiradoras" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

 **N/A:** Este es mi sensual regreso al fandom con el que comencé en FF :'D quizás los que siguen este fandom no me recuerden y la verdad no me sorprendería (? Hace muuuuuucho tiempo yo empecé aquí como "Akira Akaku", y tenía unos horrores ortográficos horrendos y es una época que a pesar de que fue linda quiero olvidar (? Gracias a este fandom conocí a muchas autoras geniales que aunque ya no hablamos como antes, siguen teniendo un lugar especial en mi corazón. Sin más, espero que la lectura sea de agrado.

 **Advertencia:** La historia no tiene un p*to sentido, leer bajo su propia cautela (?

 **Canciones usadas de la Vocaloid IA:**

*The Pragmatic Realist.

*Yobanachi Deceive.

*Lost Time Memory.

 **Título:** La pragmática historia de una noche lógica sobre un engaño en el tiempo perdido.

 **Summary:** Las sombras del tiempo no desaparecen, el mentir era su mayor especialidad... y aun así los considera a todos unos estúpidos e inútiles sin remedio mientras se lamenta el pasado que nunca la dejara.

 **Numero de palabras:** 1899

* * *

 _ **La pragmática historia de una noche lógica sobre un engaño en el tiempo perdido.**_

 **One-shot**

 **Por**

 **Selt Cunnighan.**

 _El mentir es su especialidad._

«— _No soy buena siendo honesta»_

 _Es algo gracioso de hecho._

 _Su cuento más verdadero es el que suena más falso._

¿A veces no sientes que las noticias del día a día se ríen de ti?

Leyendo cosas con encabezados "importantes" y las armas llamadas privilegio. En aquellos momentos se siente como si palabras difíciles se rieran de ti mientras se alinean unas con otras. No importa cuántos años pasen con este tipo de situaciones, la sombra del tormento siempre está presente.

Este tipo de cosas son las que hace que calle sus sentimientos, acurrucándose sola y poniéndose a dibujar garabatos en aquella libreta que la acompaña en la soledad.

¿Pensar que era lista?

Ni siquiera quiere malgastar palabras pensando en aquello, hasta un idiota sin cerebro lo entendería.

Quiere ignorarlos a todos, Alice les quiere ignorar por un momento porque sinceramente podría transmitirles su desprecio total. Se coloca los auriculares en los oídos y se da a la tarea de escuchar un poco de música para tranquilizarse.

Una flotante sensación «bep-bop» mientras la noche juega con su reflejo, brillando con los latidos, de seguro podía quejarse de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

¿Te atreverías a escucharla en este momento? Quiere hablarte de unos crueles hábitos.

Ella no es capaz de quedarse quieta un solo momento, tómalo como si fuera una broma.

¿Qué tal suena eso?

Un escudo de teorías que protegen su yo verdadero, es lo que Alice Gehabich ama más hacer. Al hacer este tipo de cosas, son las que hace que jamás escuche lo que digan las personas a su alrededor.

Alice detesta el sol del verano que se posa en su frente del día siguiente, hace que su silueta se vea borrosa y el chico que va a su lado —Dan Kuso—, de alguna manera le está desesperando.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Dan! —grita la chica pelirroja en un momento de completa molestia— Sólo déjame tranquila.

Se separa bruscamente de la mano de Dan que ha tomado la suya para detenerla.

—Alice, no te vayas —dijo el chico castaño al momento en que volvía a tomar su mano.

—Eres un molesto.

Alice camino hacia adelante sin mirar siquiera atrás al chico que la miraba con tristeza.

¿Cuáles serían los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica fría, seria, ingenua y mentirosa por naturaleza?

Son cosas como «sabiduría» las que hacen que esta chica mire hacia adelante, no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo así que se sigue pudriendo. Es como si deseara que las cosas pudieran ser heridas de nuevo. Han pasado tantos años y ella aún sigue preguntándose…

«— ¿Por qué no muero?»

Esta es la máxima proclamación de ideas optimistas en su vida. A pesar de que, naturalmente, esa persona a la que extraña, ya no está aquí con ella. Se repite cosas como «bye, bye» al ayer del día de verano, se dice que es hora de enfrentar el estúpido día de hoy.

Al bajar a la cocina donde están sus padres, no puede evitar pensar que papá se ve muy estúpido para cuando se mueve alrededor de mamá.

Cuando llega a clases, tratando de ignorar a todos, aun así es consciente de que un chico entre tantos, está pretendiendo estar dormido, cuando solo está mirando su teléfono para mirar a algún lugar a donde ir después de clases.

Aparentemente Alice se da cuenta que hoy tampoco tiene ningún lugar a donde ir.

Bueno, pero supone que aun así debe de seguir narrando esta tonta historia sin sentido. Hay algo único y raro acerca de ella y que ha disfrazado como algo normal. Pero aun así es algo que muy en el fondo le ha estado preocupando.

Un día se siente como hace diez años.

«Un monstruo»

Le ha hablado y ella se ha tragado su corazón desde entonces, recordando las últimas palabras de este ser.

«—Sigue mintiendo»

Desde entonces Alice ha sido una verdadera mentirosa.

No ha habido nada ni nadie a quien ella no pudiera engañar.

Ahora ella supone que ha sido reducida a un "monstruo", pero no te preocupes, ella lo siente y no debes de llorar… esta sólo es una "historia", ¿está bien?

A veces quizás la escuches decir cosas como:

«—No me importa, ve y muérete, ve y muérete»

Mientras ella misma se toma su muñeca con fuerza cuando en realidad se maldice a sí misma. No es como si ella pudiera hacer grandes cosas así que solo casualmente "disfruta" de la vida.

Si el verano pudiera mostrar nuestros sueños quizás ella desearía ir al tiempo antes de que "él" fuera tomado.

Alice Gehabich esconde estos días con vergüenza junto a su carácter frio y sus escazas sonrisas fingidas mientras iluminan el aire y queman su patética mente.

Ella es una chica de dieciocho años mientras espera en algún lado de nuevo. Ella desea ver con todas sus fuerzas una silueta borrosa, pero, de repente olvida su forma. Sólo la imagen de un campo claro bajo el ardiente sol, él le sonreía de nuevo sólo a ella mientras le repetía aquellas típicas palabras.

«—Juguemos otra vez, Alice»

De repente se siente como una total idiota mientras mira el reflejo de su espejo, preguntándose si realmente es ella o alguna otra persona que no conoce.

El corazón de Alice está tentado con tantas dudas. Es culpa de la soledad y la lógica de todos los que la rodean a su alrededor.

¿Es correcto acaso?

Ella siempre hace su mejor intento.

«— ¡Cállate!»

Susurra con verdadero fastidio en su voz, no quiere que nadie le hable por el momento con tales palabras sin sentido. Ni siquiera si se trata de su propio reflejo.

¿Debería crecer y convertirse en algo útil y dejar de ser la mentirosa por excelencia que es?

Incluso si duerme, todos a su alrededor siguen igual.

Runo.

Shun.

Julie.

Fabia.

Todos.

Riéndose y burlándose de la vida. Lo han olvidado a él y ella se siente la mejor mentirosa porque actúa como si también lo hubiese olvidado pero siempre lo recuerda. En lo más profundo de su mente los considera a todos como sus enemigos.

¿Acaso creen que son listos?

Deberían de escoger bien sus palabras, cómo para que incluso el más idiota les comprenda.

¿Alguien debería de guiarle a ella?

Si es así, espera que al menos le diga que le espera adelante.

Oh mi dios, todo se siente tan sucio. ¡Tan vergonzoso! Ella lo falsifica todo y de seguro ya le has tenido lastima con lo último que ha narrado, bueno, es lo que ella dice, ¿pero acaso es la verdad?

¿No te parece un poco misteriosa?

Ella les ha estado engañando y diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo desde un principio mientras tú volteas de un lado a otro y las mentiras se amontonan.

Hoy una vez más Alice se ha burlado del aburrimiento.

Hey, ¿estas escuchando acaso? Es solamente un «Bep-bop» mientras ella se desvanece, una chica que parece odiar la noche. Mientras que con dos latidos, ella también llora, algo irónico de ella, porque también odia las mentiras.

Si, de la misma manera, ella ha creado su ideal y su corazón fue tragado en el proceso.

Se han dado cuenta demasiado tarde, de seguro.

«—Estoy preocupada»

Es la voz de una de sus "amigas", Runo Misaki. Mientras dice esas dos simples palabras con una cara algo preocupada. Pero Alice se dice a si misma que nadie podría entenderla, así que detesta esa actitud, en su mente se repite las palabras «Deja de pretender el estar triste», pero nunca las dice y en su lugar le responde que todo está bien.

Ella solamente quiere seguir viviendo débil y antinaturalmente una vez más hoy también.

Mantiene el paso del ayer.

Así quizás no olvide la calidez que alguna vez le dio aquel chico.

Ha estado deseando un sueño que no puede volverse realidad, pero de igual manera se abraza a ese valioso pasado. Es así como tiene sueños de los cuales no quiere despertar, aislándose naturalmente en ella misma y fingiendo una máscara de mentiras en el exterior.

«—Así que, ¿ni siquiera puedes ver el mañana? »

Su propia mente la regaña.

Pero ella está perfectamente bien con eso mientras pinta sus manos para matar aquellos días aburridos que han pasado últimamente.

Porque ella es la que eligió estar "sola".

Una podrida chica de dieciocho, la escuchas orar un día más mientras se aferra a esa cálida sonrisa que alguna vez le habían dedicado. Y mientras el ardiente sol que entra por la ventana choca contra su rostro, se murmura a si misma que quiere verlo una vez más.

Casi sintió como si su aliento tranquilamente se detuviera.

No se siente grandioso ser alguien que solo sabe mentir para su propio placer. Alice rebusca en sus ya de por si rebuscados pensamientos.

Se siente como el aire, está un momento aquí y después no.

Es tan triste sentirse como si no existiera después de todo.

Su corazón está tentado con dudas por la soledad de la lógica y mentiras que hay a su alrededor.

A través de las maravillosas, confusas y lógicas mentiras de sus memorias, Alice Gehabich crea un pasado como una hermosa mentira. Quizás es… porque en el fondo quiere creerse una heroína en el corazón de todos.

Bueno, eso en realidad es mentira, pero es solo un patético sueño así que está bien, ¿verdad?

Simplemente tenemos nuestros sueños cumplidos, así que de esta forma no hay manera de que ella viva sola en otro mundo.

«— ¿Es acaso eso una mentira, Alice? —la voz de Dan resuena en su cabeza, incluso parece seria y no bromista como usualmente es.

—No, no, es en serio esta vez, ¿okay? —dice rápidamente Alice con una sonrisa de lo más falsa que Dan nunca se traga. »

La ya de por si desmoronada mente de Alice se llena solo de una palabra.

"No".

Oh dios, se siente tan sucia. ¡Escucha atentamente! A penas oirás el latido de su corazón, su ego, sus mentiras y sus escasas verdades.

Ir y decirle que es «solitaria» no la cambiara.

Ella siempre será una sorpresa que los dejara con la boca abierta.

Pero aun así, aquellos días que ella tanto anhela nunca volverán, así como su dolor nunca podrá ser tocado por nadie más que ella.

Ni siquiera él puede hacer algo.

¿Acaso puedes oírlo?

Hay una voz que se desvanece, y de alguna forma se logra entender el motivo.

Si pudiera extender su mano hacia aquel cálido verano…

Desea permanecer en el entonces junto a la veraniega sonrisa de verano de Dan Kuso que parece inmutable.

«—Morí, así que lo siento —le dice el en sus sueños.

— ¿Debería de decirte "adiós? —dice entre lágrimas Alice.

—No digas cosas tan tristes —dice el tratando de reconfortarla.

—No me dejes… —susurra derrotada»

Oh mi dios, se odia tanto.

¡Ven y escúchame!

Se ve sorprendido, pero… no puede ser salvado, ¿verdad?

Quisiera que le dijera algo como "¿no hay problema?".

Pero el nunca cambia.

Se dice a si misma que lo ha echado a perder, como siempre.

Y ella se hunde en un misterioso ser.

 _Ah… quizás esta historia ha ido demasiado lejos._

 _Pero, hey, como dije… es solo un cuento._

 _Bueno, aquí es donde me detendré por hoy._

 _La próxima vez que escuches la señal…_

 _¡Te contare una historia aún más extraña!_


End file.
